Aneisha Jones
Aniesha Jones is part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6-Series 7. She is portrayed by Oyiza Momoh. Biography She is fun, friendly and very intelligent. She excels in drama, which is good for undercover field work and for creating excuses to get herself out of trouble; according to Stella she was spotted with the president of the United States, the foreign secretary and had a front row seat at the Royal wedding - her excuse was that she needed big names for her petition of Human Rights. Aneisha and Tom are best friends: Tom pranks Aneisha a lot sending love messages to Roly using voice software, which she found very annoying saying she was 'going to dedicate her entire life to getting him back', and he is also seen teasing her about her aunt (Mrs King) throughout Series 7. In the episode, "The Man Who Drew Tomorrow", she got Tom a present at the end/start of the mission. Sometimes though Aneisha can be thoughtless when it comes to Tom's role in the group, for example in the episode "Return of the Dark Wizard", Aneisha comments that sitting behind a desk is not the same as being in the same room as a ticking time bomb. She also doesn't like it when Tom cheats saying that she thought she knew him but obviously didn't. Despite this though, the two make up in the end and always have each other's backs. Another eason why they are best friends is that Dan and Zoe always used to work together and then Dan and Keri became best friends and worked together too. Zoe and Aneisha are also very good friends and Aneisha was trusting of Zoe from the start. She and Zoe often hang around together, and it is shown in "Old School" Aneisha cares for her a lot. Despite this, she sometimes gets jealous that Dan and Zoe always hang around together and leave her out on the missions sometimes. Since Zoe left to meet her 'family', she has become much closer with Dan and they work better with each other. She is also seen to be friendly with Keri Summers, who becomes a new addition to the team in Series Seven - Episode One (The Mayze), once again, trusting her from the start, and helping her out on missions and at school (fitting in). Her friendship with Dan is a good one, they look out for each other, confide in each other etc. Aneisha is seen comforting Dan in The Mayze, telling him that Zoe will be back very soon as she knows Dan has a crush on Zoe. He is also see in Sad Men to have called Aneisha 'Neish', a sign of friendship and trust. Aneisha is a bubbly person, and ou of the whole group, will try to see the positive side of things. She also has a massive grin that appears on her face, like in The League of Mata Hari when Hamish Campbell was named Head of MI9. M.I.9 Aneisha is a key member of the group, her specialist skills are disguises and field work and her incredible instincts; however she did often feel left out when Dan and Zoe ditch her on missions and because her martial arts and fighting skills aren't as good as theirs: *In the episode, "The Fall of SKUL" and "Trojan KORPS", she trusts her instincts which tell her Frank is innocent (which he was), Zoe is trustworthy (which she was) and news reporter 'Jenny Lane' was really The Crime Minister in disguise (which she was). *In the episode, "The Face Of Revenge", she went undercover as a music scouter. *In the episode, "The Hive", she doesn't wait for backup and investigates by herself, after Dan and Zoe leave her, resulting in her setting off an alarm which causes the entire room to explode. Trivia *It is revealed in, "The Mayze", that Aneisha Jones is Hermione King's niece. It is possible that she did see Mrs King in Series 6. At the beginning of "The Hive". She stated that, "Some of us had to visit our Aunties". *It is also revealed that in one of the missions mentioned in "The Shadow Games", Aneisha was captured by the enemy. *In, "The Problem Probe", she joined Lady J's crew, following the advice Mandy gave her. *In, The Problem Probe", it is revealed she has confidence issues. Gallery ID card 1 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card ID card 2 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card ID card 3 - Aneisha Jones.jpg|ID card Series 7 Official Poster.jpg|The team, Series 7. The Mayze.jpg|Aneisha and Dan in, "The Mazye". Mrs King And Aneisha.PNG|Aneisha and Mrs King in, "The Mayze". Frankenstein.jpg|The team in, "Frankenstein". The Man Who Drew Tomorrow.jpg|The team and Mr Flatley in, "The Man Who Drew Tomorrow". The_Shadow_Games.jpg|The team in, "The Shadow Games". Free Runner.jpg|The Saint Hearts kids in, "Free Runner". SE7EP10.jpg|Aneisha in, "Sad Men". The Problem Probe.jpg|Aneisha and Mandy in, "The Problem Probe". P01sgkgs.jpg|Aneisha in, "The Problem Probe". T6.jpg|Aneisha, Dan and Tom in, "The Fall of SKUL". SE06EP1.jpg|Aneisha, Dan and Frank in, "The Fall of SKUL". Trojan Korps.jpg|The team in, "Trojan KORPS". SE06EP2.jpg|Aneisha, Zoe and Dan in, "Trojan KORPS". B01qgq70.jpg|The team in, "Mission: Incredible". Grosse Encounters.jpg|The team and Frank in, "Grosse Encounters". The team old school.jpg|The team in, "Old School". Delete me.jpg|Aneisha in, "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage". aneisha.png|Aneisha Category:Saint Hearts Category:M.I.9